Shun Yamashita
Shun Yamashita (俊 山下 Yamashita Shun) is a first-year undercover student at U.A. High, trying to get information from the school. Her villain name is Ink (インク Inku) Apperance Shun is a tall young woman, with a skinny build. She has warm ivory skin and long slightly curled teal hair. Her eyes are an empty black as some would describe it. She has a somewhat bored look on her face at all times. While at school, Shun typically wears the U.A. girls' uniform. Her civilian clothes compose of a baggy white sweater, a black skirt, combat boots, and fishnet tights. Her villain costume has more of a subtle flare to it. A black sort of tank top with the sides cut off and a face mask attached to it. As a bottom, she wears a black skirt with white trim and a pair of shorts underneath. On her arms, she wears silver bands (for added flair) and a sort of gauntlet like arm cuffs. She also wears knee-high lace-up boots and a leather belt with pouches on it for writing materials. Her hero costume, sewn by her aunt, is way more standoffish than her villain costume. While she still has the silver bands and the gauntlet like arm cuffs, she now wears an almost crop-top like shirt with a fishnet underlay. On top of that, she wears a cut-off vest. As for bottoms, she wears leggings that reach just below the knee and a sheer skirt. She also has a supply belt (this time with more pockets) and sneaker-like shoes. She also wears her hair up in three drills just to look almost intimidating. Personality Shun, despite the stoic expression she always wears (as well as her intimidating height, but let's not talk about that) is a complete sweetheart. Before the incident, she was nice to everyone, never afraid to show her true feelings and got relatively good grades. She admired heroes and hero groups such as Sir Nighteye and the Wild, Wild Pussycats. But after her parents were killed, that all changed. She resented heroes. She kept quiet, scowling at everyone and everything. Even at the mere mention of her parents' death would earn the asker a death glare and maybe a few less than indecent words directed towards them. But after Tomura Shigaraki saved her from a sludge-like villain, she learned the truth. The so-called heroes were only in it for fame and money. The heroes didn't care about average citizens. They cared only for their image. But, the villains, however, they were the ones with actual drives. They were the ones, everyone should look up too. They were the reason that the heroes were heroes. So, to Shun at least, the heroes were the true criminals and the villains were the true knights-in-shining-armor. In battle, in order not to blow her cover, Shun works as quickly as possible. She keeps a level head at most times. However, if she is triggered by anything (things such as darkness or her parents' death), she will become a loose cannon. After seeing her parents dead and being trapped in a dark panic room, being beaten by what seemed to be her own shadows, Shun has developed PTSD. Because of this, she has a hard time facing the dark. She can not go to sleep without some sort of light on. She also has a harder time controlling her undercover quirk. If she uses the shadow aspect of it for too long, she will have a breakdown and need to stop immediately. History Early Life Shun Yamashita was born to Ayaka and Yuki Yamashita in the Aomori prefecture. She later moved to Tokyo in order to get closer to U.A. and hero activity as a whole. Quirk and Abillites 'Ink: '''Shun's quirk allows her to draw stuff on any surface and make it come to life. She can use any material to draw with or on, but it's best to use her fingers. Her fingertips are filled with black ink in a sense. She can release it on cue. She can only use her quirk (if she is using the ink in her fingers) ten times a day. Depending on what material she uses to draw with, will affect how strong the thing she drew is. On a scale of weakest to lowest, crayons are first, pencils are second, markers third, pens fourth, and her finger ink (as I so call it) fifth. '''Insanity: '''Shun's undercover quirk is basically the use of black magic. She can summon shadow monsters, engulf her opponent in a black smoke making it impossible to see clearly outside of smoke, and, if she dedicates a lot of her power to it, she can raise a maximum of five dead people. A part of this is also being able to communicate with spirits. If she uses to much power, she will faint and lose power for a few days depending on how much energy she exerted. Also, Shun must be careful; this quirk could easily destroy the mind. Relationships Ayaka and Yuki Yamashita As her parents, Shun had a stronger bond with them than anyone else. She loved them with all her heart, doing anything for them. They were the ones who recommended her for U.A. as well as the ones who had inspired her to become a hero. They told her the words "Become a hero in whatever way you see fit. Whether it be through small acts of kindness or becoming a pro, it doesn't matter. We know you'll succeed. And no matter what, you'll always be a hero to us." But, after the ''incident, Shun took this into an entirely different light. Emi Yumehara As her aunt and now caretaker, Shun has formed a stronger bond with her aunt then ever before. Shun has really grown to look up to her aunt and look to her for guidance. She would never admit it though. Yuuki Oshiro Oshiro and Shun have been friends since their first year of middle school. He was also the only one who tried to stay friends with Shun after her parents' death. Their bond grows stronger each day considering the fact that they walk together to school. The Leauge of Villains Currently, Shun's bond with The League of Villains would be the strongest by her account. Shun sees them more like a band of resistance fighters than criminals. Trivia * Shun's character and storyline was based on the song, Panic Room by Au/Ra * Shun's favorite animals are pomeranians *Some of her favorite things include art, coffee jelly, pork katsudon, and the smell of old books Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Villains Category:Quirk Users Category:Long Range Category:Mid Range